dragonagefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Garrett Hawke
'''Garrett Aristide Hawke,' '''known simply as '''Hawke',''' '''was a Fereldan apostate who became the first Champion of Kirkwall in 9:34 Dragon. The eldest son of Malcolm Hawke and Leandra Amell, Hawke rose from impoverished Fereldan refugee to infamous apostate-turned city savior. After successfully repelling a Qunari invasion of Kirkwall in 9:34 Dragon, Hawke was named Champion of Kirkwall by Knight-Commander Meredith Stannard. During the Kirkwall Rebellion, Hawke, being a mage himself, sided with the rebellious mages in overthrowing Chantry and Templar rule. Hawke perished during the Inquisition's siege of Adamant Fortress in 9:41 Dragon, after becoming stranded in the Fade alongside disgraced former Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir and Inquisitor Aerion Trevelyan. Appearance and Character Hawke had a long, lined face with high cheekbones, a sharp nose, thin lips, and almond-shaped light grey eyes. His pitch-black hair was swept back and nearing his death was held together by a short braid. Hawke was a forceful, lusty man with a quick wit and barbed tongue. He was renowned for his magics, his temper, his keen intellect, and his carnality, all of which made him extremely popular in the Free Marches. He had a very close relationship with his sister Bethany and they were inseparable as children. In contrast, Hawke was distant and shared a sibling rivalry with his younger brother Carver, although they both still loved each other. Hawke was also a very intelligent man: he was taught many things by his father Malcolm, despite not having been at a Circle in his life, he still possessed a considerate amount of knowledge on the arcane. Above all Hawke was a deeply passionate man, with a hot temper which often led him into duels and grudges; but in equal measure this also made him deeply loyal to those he cared about, such as his siblings, his lovers, and his one serious partner; Anders. Although he had a very laid-back, easygoing attitude, taking anything that came his way with stride, he could be serious and trying at times. Hawke's overall attitude was that life is short, and one must enjoy all of life's pleasures while one can - thus his sexual adventures had become infamous, and popular rumor has it that he must have had sex with half of the people he had ever met on both sides of the Waking Sea. He was also bisexual and did not limit his pleasure to one gender alone, thus he engaged in sex with both men and women. Despite his promiscuity, he genuinely loved Anders, who was considerably more serious than Hawke was. Hawke was also a deeply honorable man, and this ultimately led him to abandon Anders after he blew up Kirkwall's Chantry. However, his philosophy in life was was that he did not care about the negative opinions of others - he would rather live life on his own terms, openly challenging his enemies and risk destruction rather than live by someone else's rules.Category:SharkyBytesz Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Free Marchers Category:Mercenaries Category:Mages Category:Blood Mages Category:Free Marcher nobility Category:Commoners Category:Nobility Category:Champions